


The Costs of Survival

by DetectiveCommanderHeartEyes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Noir, Artist Clarke, Badass Lexa, Detective Lexa, Dr. Clarke, F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past rivals, Slow Burn, There will be violence, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Undercover Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveCommanderHeartEyes/pseuds/DetectiveCommanderHeartEyes
Summary: Lexa is one of the best detective's this city has ever seen. After 2 and a half years of deep undercover work can she readjust into the old daily grind of her life? Clarke is on her way to becoming one of the most successful surgeons in the country but her past keeps following her, can they over come all their problems or will they end up swimming with the fishes? I'm bad at summaries, but give it a try anyways!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! So I haven't written a fanfic in a while, it's been so long I forgot the password for my old account and had to wait to get invited before I could post this one! I don't have a beta or anything so if you find any mistakes I'm sorry! Anyways without further ado please enjoy, I love forward to any feedback.

She didn’t recognize the random beat cop that lifted the tape for her to walk under. She searched the faces of the uniforms working their way in or out of the house looking for a familiar face. She’d gotten good at ignoring the questions from the media and the spectators. Apparently too good as she ignored the calls for her name only steps behind her. A light hand on her shoulder was finally enough to pull her to her senses.

“Detective Woods, Officer Boone” The man made a motion to himself as if Lexa couldn’t figure it out herself.

“I’ve been instructed to lead you to Detective Pine, follow me please.” She bite back a sigh as Officer Boone turned quickly on his heels making a beeline for the backyard. Lexa followed him through a small gate on the side of the house and was greeted by the loud shouting voice she had been looking for. There were less officers around the back of the house and as Lexa inhaled through her nose she realized why. Officer Boone stopped a few steps after the gate and exchanged a nod with Lexa before he scurred of back through the gate. Assumingly to go back to helping the other officers. Anya’s head snapped up to meet Lexa as she entered the yard, the poor officer she had been berating took the opportunity to make a quick escape.

“Look who finally showed up, we’ll all be lucky if you don’t keep us all waiting at your own funeral.” Anya said with a smirk. Lexa shrugged her off, her partner could be a real pain in the ass sometimes but she wouldn’t have her any other way. They were the best pair in the precinct, maybe even the city.

“Fill me in, I had a late morning.” Lexa almost groan realizing what was bound to follow, she should have worded that better, this was Anya after all.

“Ohhh did you now? And who did you just roll off before dragging your ass to work?” Anya’s smirk grew even wider, wasting no time in annoying her partner.

“Anya, case please.” Lexa all but commanded putting on her stern face and voice. She did not need this today. Anya seemed to get the hint muttering a quiet “this isn’t over” under her breath before diving into briefing Lexa on the situation at hand. It had come across her desk as a simple 030, a robbery, however according to Anya that didn’t seem to be the case. Anya lead Lexa towards the backdoor to show her the markings for confirmation on her theory.

“It’s the same MO as the city hall job from last week. Why would someone who successfully robbed city hall turn around and hit a suburban house the next week?” Lexa ran her hands over the markings on the door. A Rotorazer saw, hand held. Small hole in the wood next to the door knob. They reached through to unlock the door.

“Home security system?” Lexa question as she reached her hand through the hole to open the door.

“10 minute offline period. They got in and out quickly before unsuppressing the alarm. The owners were out of town for the weekend, they are already waiting for questioning. They came home and when they noticed the hole by the back they went outside and called the police.” Anya rattled off from behind her, watching her partner work. Lexa opened the door and moved into the house taking in the surroundings. They were standing in the kitchen now, with a hall to the staircase to the right and she could see the living room over the bar. It was a nice house all things considered briefly Lexa wondered what the price tag on a place like this was.

“What was taken?” Lexa moved around the photographers through the kitchen to the hall with the stair case. Noticing a small scuff mark at the bottom of the stairs. It seemed out of place with how clean the rest of the hardwood below her feet was. Someone tripped? One of the thieves?

“The safe in the master bedroom upstairs was emptied. The husband works for the Mayor’s office and says that his work laptop was also taken. As well as some of the files from his study. When asked what the files contained he said it was ‘sensitive material’ but the fact that he told us at all makes me think it’s something they desperately need back.” Lexa motioned one of the photographers to the stairs before making her way up them, one of the pillars holding the railing was broken. So someone had fallen it seemed.

“No one has been upstairs yet, I held them off while we all ever so patiently waited for the Commander to grace us with her presence.” Anya smirked again and Lexa couldn’t contain her sigh. Anya was certainly in a good mood today and Lexa knew her teasing wouldn’t let up. She would never admit out loud how much she enjoyed it. Anya was already far too sure of herself without anyone else’s help. Anya nodded towards the door on the right off the stairs signalling the entrance to the master. Lexa removed her hands from her jean pockets for the first time since she entered the house. It was a habit she had picked up to prevent touching anything and ruining evidence with her own fingerprints. Anya handed her two gloves from her own jacket pocket and Lexa nodded gratefully. Anya pushed the door open as Lexa slipped on the gloves.

They split off to cover both sides of the room and the adjourning bathroom. There was a large bed in the center of the room cutting a line between sides as Lexa moved to survey the near side of the room and Anya made her way around the bed. Lexa was inspecting the dresser to the right off the door when she heard Anya make a noise between a gasp and a groan.

“Lexa. There’s blood on the floor. A lot of it.” Lexa let out a sigh. This was all about to get a lot more complicated than a simple robbery. This was really not what she needed today.

___________________

“It’s okay little buddy. Stitches aren’t that scary. It’s less scary than when the nurse put the IV in your arm.” Clarke was smiling warmly trying to coax the small boy out of his shell. His parents were behind her, encouraging their son as much as possible. The car accident could have been much worse. The mother, Grace had two broken bones in her leg and a torn muscle in her neck, as well as a few minor cuts and bruises. The little boy's father, Chris however look a little worse for wear than his wife and son. He had a large gash across his forehead and dark circles around his eye that drew attention away from his painfully swollen broken nose. His arm was in a cast to match his wife's with a sling over top to keep his separated shoulder from moving. Clarke had just finished the 16 stitches it took to close the wound before being summoned to where she is now. The father had insisted on coming, saying how stubborn their son could be in hospital situations.

“I mean look at me Michael, dad just got 16 and I’m fine.” He smiled reassuringly at his son. Clarke was much better with children than some of her fellow faculty which is why it was no surprise when Jackson had called her. The boy still looked scared and glanced out the window to were some of their friends and family had gathered. There was a small girl around Michael’s age that gave him a blinding smile and an eager wave when she say that Michael was looking.

“You know, Michael, pretty girls like boys with cool scars.” Clarke spoke quietly to the boy who spun his head around so quickly Clarke was glad he didn’t have whiplash.

“Really?” He said excitedly and Clarke knew she had found her in.

“Oh yeah, scars are the coolest. But you have to let me stitch it before you can show it off.” Clarke smiled as the boy looked back out at the window before extending his bandaged arm to her. She worked as quickly as she could while Michael looked out the window. It had been a fairly large shard of glass that had been embedded in his arm and Clarke was glad it hadn’t hit anywhere more vital. Once she had finished bandaging his arm again the family made their way out into the waiting room. Clarke smiled when she saw the little girls eye light up as Michael talked excitedly about his new stitches and the cool scar he would have. She turned to make her way to the next patient on her list when she felt a tug on her coat. Michael wrapped his arms around her waist muttering a thanks into her side before bounding back towards his waiting parents who offered their silent thanks in smiles and nods. That’s why she loved her job.

//

“Clarkey oh my god, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!” Raven exclaimed upon seeing her enter the bar.

“Raven I saw you literally two days ago, because you tried to blow Jaspers thumb off.” Clarke laughed sitting down at their usual booth, thankful she had the next day off. She missed her rag tag group of Delinquents as they had been so fondly dubbed in high school. Raven had started pouting.

“It’s not my fault Jasper can’t follow simple instructions” Jasper gasped from his seat and Monty seated between them looked uncomfortable with his choice to sit in the middle.

“Yelling ‘Throw it’ after lighting a short fused bomb in my hand is not simple instructions!” He almost shouted over Monty’s head putting his wrapped thumb in the air for good measure. Clearly they still hadn’t resolved this argument in the past two days.

“You’re both idiots. There I solved it.” Octavia said simply from besides Clarke bumping their shoulders together and shooting her a smile.

“Now I’d rather not waste Clarke’s night off with arguing aover which of you is the biggest idiot.” Both parties feigned gasps followed by Raven mumbling “he is for not throwing it” followed by Jaspers murmur of “who tries to make their own fireworks anyways” and the whole table was laughing at the weak glares they shot each other.

“I got another round, thank Raven it’s on her tab. Hi Clarke, nice of you to join us for once.” Murphy snarked as he handed out beers while Bellamy set down a tray full of drinks. 

“Hey Clarke, it’s been a while. How is work?” Bellamy leaned down to give Clarke a quick hug before sitting in the open seat next to her.

“Guess I will grab a new chair then.” Murphy muttered before sulking through the bar in search of a chair. They fell into a comfortable conversation and Clarke realized how much she really did miss them. They talked and talked for hours before they started to head in their separate directions. Octavia was the first to go, offering apologies because she had to get up early in the morning. Murphy followed with a lame excuse to cover up that he just wanted to get home to Emori, still trying to pretend that he was a snarky badass. Jasper and Monty had decided to leave the bar in favor of a more promising buzz, but not before slipping something into Clarke’s pocket ‘for old times sake’ because she needed to ‘relax every now and then.’ Bellamy offered Raven and Clarke a ride home but Clarke had declined. She didn’t feel ready to end her night just yet, choosing to soak up her night off in all of its glory.

“It’s only 1, I’ll be fine. Drive safe, I’ll talk to you guys later.” Bellamy shook his head before pulling her into a hug.

“Stay safe Princess, if you need anything just give me a call.” Bellamy released her to grab his jacket and Clarke tried not to show discomfort at the nickname. Some wounds never healed no matter how much time has passed.

“Party girl griffin’s still got it.” Raven smirked from behind Bellamy before pulling her into a hug of her own. She whispered a quick text me tomorrow and headed out the door with Bellamy. Clarke sat back in her seat alone at the booth and finished her beer before standing to head for the bar. She still had an hour before closing. Might as well make the most of it. She scanned the bar noting how much it had emptied out as it neared closing. She sighed to herself before moving towards a cute brunette in the back.


End file.
